Good Morning Sunshine
by SNOGIRL
Summary: A peek into what Hermione and Draco's morning's look like... Oneshot.


**Good Morning Sunshine**

**Okay people, rating here is high T to light M so beware. No, no lemons to be seen here. Go look for your vitamin C somewhere else. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Never owned, never will **

A warm body stirred next to me, and I instantly curled up tighter next to it, a purr of contentment making its way through my parted mouth. Lips brushed the back of my neck, and I smiled sleepily, humming my approval.

I cracked my eyes open, squinting at the weak dappled light playing hide and seek as the curtains billowed. Arms tightened around my waist, and a smile tugged at my lips. I rolled over, seeing the fog grey eyes I longed to get lost in meet my own.

"Good morning sunshine," his voice was husky from sleep, and it sent shivers up my spine. He chuckled, pressing kisses to the hollow of my throat. I gasped when I felt his tongue tracing my collarbone and shuddered when he blew cool air over the sensitive area.

"Mmm," I hummed, twining my fingers into his disheveled blonde hair to keep him there. "I could get used to waking up like this every morning."

His eyes seemed almost transparent as they glinted mischievously with an inner light. My breath caught at the sight and I couldn't help but return his grin. He abandoned his position somewhat reluctantly in favor of my lips. He braced his hands on either side of my head, careful not to crush me.

I drew away, eyes closed and lips thoroughly kissed. They fluttered open to see his mouth smirking smugly at my reaction. Oh no, that wouldn't do. I batted my eyelashes coyly, smiling sweetly as I reached to grab one of the pillows, leaning up so that my mouth brushed his with every word.

"Draco," I practically purred, molding my body to his. "Did you know that my morning's going to get a whole lot better?"

"Really," his smirk grew more pronounced, eyes half lidded and lazy, no doubt already expecting his special… surprise. "How is that exactly?"

"Like this…" Just as my lips barely brushed his, I replaced it with the pillow, rolling out from under him just as he lunged. I hit the cool wood floor, squealing as it hit my bare skin. I peeked over the side of the bed, taking in the damage. Feathers floated down among the tangled sheets, clothes thrown about the room here and there but there was no sign of the rakishly handsome blonde.

I rested my head on the ridiculously expensive silk sheets, the fabric sliding under my chin as my eyebrows furrowed. "Draco?"

A pale and calloused hand slipped over my mouth, muffling my shriek of shock. A chest rumbled against my back, and warm air curled around my ear, carrying a deep chuckle. "Mm, yes?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sheet spilling off the bed, and I clutched it tightly in my hand.

"Good morning." I replied, grinning as I pulled the sheet over the both of us, casting everything in a shade of brilliant emerald green before it settled over the both of us. I squirmed my way out, somehow evading his searching hands.

I leaned casually against the door frame as his disheveled head of hair finally poked its way out from under the sheet. "Hmmm, you're looking quite hot and bothered Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps you could use a cold shower."

He stood up slowly, like he had all the time in the world. His sculpted form seemed to glow in the morning light, disciplined muscles defined from Quidditch. His fair hair was perfectly mussed, falling slightly into his eyes, almost white gold. He stalked toward me with all the arrogance he had possessed when we first met.

He was now standing so close to me that we were breathing the same air, warmth radiating off of him in waves. He leaned closer still to me, gray eyes piercing as they stared straight into my own. They dropped down to my lips for a second, making the endless descent. I closed my eyes, waiting…

For the kiss that never came. I started as his mouth brushed the shell of my ear, his face nestled in the curve of my shoulder and my neck. "I do believe that you could use one as well Ms. Granger. You're looking rather- flushed."

"Merlin knows why," I said breathily as he hummed, his nose tracing the length of my jaw all the way up to my temple and back again.

"I'm suddenly very jealous of Merlin," he said cheekily, hands settling around my waist. "But at least he can't do this." He pulled back, eyes dancing playfully.

"What?" I asked cautiously, half curious and half afraid of his answer.

"This." He threw me over his shoulder, giving me a very nice view of his arse that was somewhat ruined because of his pajama bottoms. All my blood rushed into my cheeks, surely turning them a bright and ruddy red. "Hermione, did you know that my morning's going to get a whole lot better?" He asked casually, walking to the bathroom.

"And how is that?" I questioned, quoting him as I rested my elbow on the impeccably smooth skin of his back.

He shrugged, jolting me in the process. "Minerva knows why." He said vaguely, and he turned his head so that I could see his eyebrows wiggling.

"I'm suddenly very jealous of Minerva." I tweaked his line, knowing that he wouldn't mind…much. "But at least she can't do what I'm about to." I said mysteriously, drumming my fingers on his shoulder.

He paused, setting me down and looming over me with a dubious look on his face. "And what is that?"

I hooked a finger in his black silky pajama bottoms, bringing a hand to the back of his neck to whisper in his ear. "Take a very _slippery_ and cold shower with you."

I left him there, frozen, starting for the bathroom door once more. As I was about to twist the knob, hands gripped my hips tightly, and a husky voice growled in my ear. "Oh, believe me love, it's going to be anything but cold."

I squealed, laughing as he flung open the door and slammed it behind us, locking it.

It turned out to be a very good morning indeed.

**Hey guys, what do you think of my first try at Dramione smut? Believe it or not, I started this about three weeks ago and never finished it until now. Reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so.**

**SNO.**


End file.
